<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我搞到男神了（吗）-19 by boli_hh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111614">我搞到男神了（吗）-19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh'>boli_hh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我搞到男神了（吗） [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海<br/>娱乐圈文，AU架空<br/>演员X影帝</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我搞到男神了（吗） [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我搞到男神了（吗）-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东海有一阵子没跟李赫宰同组过，他和李赫宰的行程高度重合，空出来的时间也基本都是一样的。剧组调了下时间，把他们的戏往后延一个月拍，先拍各自的分组任务。其实这也是为了剧组即将新进组的流量。<br/>李东海不太清楚这些事，他的资历在本组算是老的了，先不说童星出道在这娱乐圈也算是‘老戏骨’，就是他的履历拿出来掂一掂，也是有分量的。他只是听说是行程问题撞了，所以就把他们的戏往后推了。<br/>他坐在化妆间背台词，许恩元偷偷摸摸凑了过来，看了眼琛哥蹲到李东海腿边。<br/>“海哥！！”<br/>李东海瞥他一眼，口中念念有词继续专注台词。他一会有一大段的台词，中间不能停，一镜到底，稍微有一句话卡壳就要重来。他觉得自己真的是被赶鸭子上架逼出来的天赋。<br/>许恩元见他不理自己，又道。<br/>“海哥，我听说了B组的八卦！”</p><p>B组是李赫宰那组，前两天拍戏每天都拖到深夜才收工。李赫宰每次回来都一脸疲惫，李东海也不好多问怎么这么晚，替人放热水再捏一捏肩膀，缠在一起亲亲抱抱安慰一下。<br/>想到此，李东海挑了下眉，“怎么？”</p><p>许恩元左右看看，压低声音。<br/>“哥，那个流量，摆的谱儿可够大的。”<br/>“怎么说？”李东海随意问了句，继续专注台词。</p><p>“我听说的，咱们不是给小狗…啊小孩，安排了个助理吗？他跟我说咱们这行程就是为了那个流量改的，而且这哥们儿，拍戏迟到，不背台词，演的跟什么似的，哈士奇都比他戏多。”</p><p>李东海听后笑了笑，没在意，现在就是这样，流量来演戏大部分都是这样。反正剧组里的事情知道的人不多，出现在大众面前光鲜亮丽的就可以。粉丝们蜂拥而上哄着骗着，把明星都快哄傻了。<br/>他也懒着计较，况且李赫宰以后也得经常遇到这种事，现在商业片没有流量哪里带得动。要是现在就受不了，以后可怎么办。</p><p>“让他们盯着点别起矛盾，反正大爷伺候两天就走了。”</p><p>“天呐海哥你不知道，这哥们儿，迟到来了以后，待了一会又走了，你知道人家干嘛去了？”</p><p>“干嘛去了？”<br/>李东海随口应道，又翻了一页。<br/>许恩元声音压得更低，“人家吃火锅去了，厉不厉害。”</p><p>李东海皱了下眉，什么也没说。</p><p>今天李赫宰是全天的戏，从早上就到片场开始拍了，按照预计应该是晚上八九点能拍完，当然那位“大爷”要是状态不好，可能还得拍到晚上十点多。李东海下了戏以后正是傍晚，剧组正在收拾道具，他伸了个懒腰，晃晃悠悠走到导演旁边搭住肩膀。<br/>“导儿，我家小孩今天在哪啊。”<br/>“嗯？”导演看他一眼，“查岗？”<br/>李东海笑而不语，递过去一个你懂得的眼神。导演哈哈大笑，拍拍他。<br/>“就知道你心疼他，今天制片人也要去看看，既然你也认识也要去，那就叫上指导，咱们一起过去吧。”</p><p>时间已经过了七点，李赫宰坐在保姆车上瞧了眼外边，全组停工等沈青来，为了省经费灯光只开了一半。保姆车晃了晃，何平关上车门递给他一杯奶茶。<br/>“大爷还没来呢，副导打电话了，说是饿了，吃口饭就来。”<br/>“他怎么天天饿啊...”李赫宰无语，把台词本往旁边一放，放平椅子。<br/>“估计还得一个多小时才能来呢，我先睡一会儿。”<br/>“睡吧睡吧，这一天待在这，累死了。”<br/>何平翻出车里的毯子，给李赫宰盖上，一边忙一边说。<br/>“小宋我让他去帮你买吃的了，之后NG要是饿了，休息时候吃一口。”</p><p>李赫宰早已睡着了，合上眼睛就进入梦乡。何平在旁边坐着，叹口气。自家的艺人当然心疼，但这也是实在没办法。先不说李东海能不能管得了这种事，他也不好意思去跟人家说。<br/>那沈青一天也就几场戏，再晚来一会，导演看不下去他说不出台词又演得差，只好给他的戏砍了又砍，其他演员也得跟着变动。沈青自己倒无所谓，人家来拍戏像是来度假的，苦了其他人了，从早到晚的戏本来就够累，还得等着这个大爷到舒心了才来工作，忙到深夜收工第二天还得起大早再出来拍戏。<br/>也就熬了那么几天，李赫宰比上个礼拜整整瘦了七斤多，妆造组私下来找他让他们给演员加餐，说人太瘦了衣服都得再挂好几个扣才能贴身。<br/>他们哪有办法，演员命就是这样，要是逮着跟这种似的什么也不会就是来赚个名声的，就是活受罪，谁叫人家火呢。<br/>天黑了以后比白天要冷一些，何平起身打开了车里的暖风，坐在车里发呆。还好他们工作室有钱，出行的待遇都好，这保姆车比休息室的椅子还舒服，要是像群演那样在外头干吹着风，更遭罪了。</p><p>李东海一行人来的时候已经临近十点了，本来以为快要收工了赶不上什么进度能看，没想到剧组根本还没开工。总制片和总导下车便皱起眉，直奔着副导那去了。李东海故意慢了半步，压低帽檐象征性的遮了遮，拉开李赫宰的车门。<br/>何平转过头，示意他们李赫宰睡了。</p><p>“回酒店睡啊，在这睡什么。”李东海挤到李赫宰身边，手背贴着李赫宰的脸颊摸了摸，“空调关一会吧，脸都睡热了。”</p><p>“嗨，人家沈青还没来呢，等他都等了三个多小时了。”何平伸了个懒腰，点了点自己的手机，“看着没，我这手机电池能续航多久你知道的，都给我手机耗没电了。”<br/>“沈青？”李东海皱起眉，没听过，不认识。<br/>许恩元立马上线。<br/>“我知道我知道！沈青就是我说的那个流量大爷，人前两天来了以后，吃火锅去了。”<br/>新安排到李赫宰身边的小助理小宋摆摆手，“今天吃烤肉去了。”<br/>“哦，又改吃烤肉了。”许恩元转过头对李东海说道“看来是火锅吃腻了。”<br/>李东海无语，冷笑一声摇摇头，不经意看向窗外又想起来。<br/>“这么多代拍前线的都在，他也不怕砸了自己的名声。”</p><p>“谁说啊，东海，你以为都是咱演员圈的啊。人家自己粉丝肯定替他瞒着呗，剩下的人说了就是黑粉，你有实锤吗？谁能证明他在片场耍大牌，说了你就是嫉妒，看不得人家好。唉，谁说啊，赶紧伺候走得了。”<br/>何平挥挥手，朝剧组那边努努嘴。<br/>“你看，人家导演也没法说啥。”</p><p>李东海跟着叹了口气，给李赫宰睡乱的头发拨了拨。许恩元鬼鬼祟祟凑过来对他挤眉弄眼。<br/>“哥，你现在是不是想着，干脆带着小孩退圈双宿双飞算了。”<br/>“飞个屁，狗血剧看多了。”李东海翻了个白眼。</p><p>总制片和总导来了以后，又过了约莫半个多小时，一辆保姆车姗姗来迟，开到了他们附近。李东海看过去，一个年轻男人套着大外套，连帽遮住头下车了。<br/>许恩元给他指“这就是那大爷，好家伙终于来了。”</p><p>沈青哪知道今天总导和总制片会来，所有人都到齐了只有他没来，他下车就被经纪人带去忙不迭道歉，说自己可以立刻准备开始了。总导和总制片连看都没看他一眼，副导出来打圆场让他先去化妆，经纪人替他点头哈腰道歉，赶紧拽着他走了。<br/>李东海懒着下车，拍拍李赫宰准备把人叫醒。李赫宰睡得可香，嘴巴微微张着，发出熟睡的鼾声。每天这样连着拍戏确实是累，他被李东海拍了拍也没反应，含糊不清地四处摸了摸，握住李东海的手。</p><p>“海海...别闹，困。”</p><p>“知道你累，起来醒醒神，一会拍戏了。”李东海俯身过去抱住李赫宰，亲了下脖子“快起来...我来看你了，陪我说会话。”</p><p>李赫宰眼睛眯起一条缝看了看，手臂一伸把李东海揽进怀里，双手圈住用力抱住，还满足的吧唧吧唧嘴。<br/>“嗯，睡一会儿。”<br/>“沈青都到了，赫宰，快起来..”话音未落，李赫宰半梦半醒梗起脖子吻了吻李东海，抱着人往怀里紧了紧，还分给李东海一半毛毯。<br/>“嘘....陪我躺一会。”<br/>李东海试着动了动，根本挣不开李赫宰的怀抱，只好放松身体趴在人身上。他斜着眼睛瞪了下偷笑的许恩元，脸颊微红，嫌这样丢人把烧起来的脸埋进李赫宰的脖颈。他贴着体温稍高的身体，额头抵着跳动的动脉。李赫宰察觉他蹭自己，又迷迷糊糊偏过头吻了一下。<br/>李东海泄气想到，这家伙绝对是睡懵了，以为这在酒店房间里。</p><p>李赫宰说的没错，沈青再从化妆间出来的时候已经过去一个小时了，何平见人出来了，有些惊讶。<br/>“今天倒快。”<br/>“怎么说啊？”许恩元抢先一步问道。<br/>李东海听到他们讲话，推了推李赫宰的身体，手掌轻轻拍了拍。<br/>“真的要起来了，人家都化完妆了。”<br/>“烦...困死了。”李赫宰不情不愿坐直，张开手臂要扑到李东海身上去，“啵唧啵唧”连着嘬了几口趴在李东海身上一动不动。<br/>李东海推了推他，“干嘛呀..车上还有人呢。”<br/>“哥哥我们要是在酒店，这会儿都...”李赫宰话说一半被李东海捂住嘴，又羞又恼瞪他，压低声音“你干什么！！都在车上呢！”<br/>“嗯...那抱一下。”<br/>李赫宰抬头看了一眼，又把头埋下去。<br/>“哎呀哥哥...抱一下抱一下，我好困。”<br/>“知道你累，咱们拍完就回去。要不要我跟导演商量商量，明天晚一个小时开始？”<br/>“不要...”李赫宰抬起头，颇为幽怨地看着李东海，鼓起一侧的脸送过去“海海亲亲我，不亲我没有力气工作。”</p><p>李东海臊的脸红，佯装生气拍了下李赫宰的背。他还没说出话，车身摇晃几下，顿时安静下来。‘观众们’全都知趣的跑了。<br/>李赫宰嘿嘿一笑，手臂从人身下穿过，将李东海抱起来。<br/>“哥哥，他们都走了，快亲亲我。”<br/>“别胡闹...”<br/>“不行，海海亲亲。”李赫宰嬉笑胡闹着把人压向自己，不由分说先吻住喋喋不休批评自己的柔软的唇瓣。哪有比小憩睁眼发现男朋友在自己身边心情更好的事情，他撵着李东海的唇瓣吮吸，鼻尖互相蹭了蹭。<br/>“哥哥不给我加油打气，这工作我做不下去了！”<br/>李赫宰绞尽脑汁的想着，终于憋出一句惊天之语。<br/>“你快给我补一补，我好虚啊...我需要，嗯...我需要阳气。”</p><p>李东海无语翻了个白眼，张嘴就开始胡说，这时候又开始虚了，怎么不见床上虚一下。</p><p>沈青看了好一会台词终于等到李赫宰出来，他又大概扫了一眼，放下台词本走过去假惺惺说道。<br/>“哎呀，不好意思，我最近事情多想吃个饭就来晚了。”<br/>“没事，我也睡了一觉。”李赫宰收起笑容，淡淡瞥他一眼回道，错开身子离开。<br/>待李赫宰走远后沈青收起脸上的笑容，白眼还没翻完迎面李东海便走了过来。沈青刚趁人走过去后露出的嫌弃厌恶的表情，来不及收又赶紧扯出讨好的笑容，两种表情在脸上扭曲又奇怪。<br/>影帝之所以在圈内吃得开又随性，除了业务过硬以外背景同样不容小觑。他不是靠上位换来的，他本身就是资源。<br/>他哪里想得到影帝居然也大驾光临来这了，不由得叫苦不迭，真是没赶上好时候，总导总制片还有著名影帝都在场，他迟到了整整四个小时。赶紧对李东海伸出手，弯下腰恭恭敬敬鞠躬打招呼。<br/>“前辈。”<br/>李东海理也没理，目不斜视走过去。<br/>李东海努力想象自己是一个黑//社//会大佬，要酷，要拽，要狂。他高高昂起头，只分过去了一点余光，冷哼一声收回视线。<br/>“没兴趣。”</p><p>许恩元跟在一旁，见此不由觉得一阵暗爽。现在敢这样明着怼沈青的，估计也就李东海了吧。反正在圈内有名的随性，想做什么就做什么，殷实家底保驾护航什么都不怕。他原本觉得李东海最近跟李赫宰在一起变得柔和了许多，刚刚那一下让他感到无比的熟悉。<br/>这才是他熟悉的又酷又辣的李东海，谁都敢骂，谁都敢怼，更重要的是不需要担心后果。<br/>许恩元只觉得神清气爽，就该这样，就该有人治治这帮人的锐气，跟李东海玩那套真性情的人设，简直班门弄斧了。</p><p>有糖不嗑是傻子（10）<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：父老乡亲们<br/>助理小陈：蹲蹲<br/>办公室a：挤一挤<br/>宣发-婧婧：哪里有糖哪里就有我，我就是赫海人的急行军<br/>茶水小王：我是尖刀班[举手]<br/>助理小陈：我还是想不通，为什么助理不让我去，我也想嗑一手糖，我想嗑小狗那个视角的糖！我也想感受海哥的宠爱！<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：@助理小陈 别嚎了<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：海哥果然不止是江湖中的传说，海哥，赫海人行走的制糖机，让这个世界充满爱！<br/>办公室a旁边的b桑：蹲的腿都麻了，你倒是说<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：天啊你们记得我们前两天吃瓜的那个大爷不，沈青大爷。<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：这哥们儿，真的牛，今天迟到四个小时才来，人家吃烤肉去了。<br/>宣发-婧婧：我的妈四个小时！！！<br/>助理小陈：SOS幸亏小狗助理不是我，不然我就要疯了<br/>办公室a：你瞅你那点出息，又不是你去拍戏，人家小狗都没疯。<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：关键是！我今天下午跟海哥说了，然后他收工就去找导演问B组在哪拍。你们猜怎么着，好家伙，晚上总制片总导还有指导还有他，乌泱泱一大帮子去B组了，所有演员都在，就沈青没在，一问，人家吃烤肉去了。<br/>办公室a旁边的b桑：我这个替人尴尬的毛病又犯了。<br/>茶水小王：救命，我脚下有万里长城了。<br/>办公室a：我的妈呀这就是公开处刑吧<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：你们都没看当时各位大领导们那个脸色差的！按理来说沈青是六点多开拍的戏，结果这大兄弟，十点多才准备完能讲戏。我们去的时候小狗在车里补觉，可怜巴巴的。<br/>宣发-婧婧：哦莫，我的老母亲的心疼了疼了疼了！<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：最绝的是刚才哦，沈青假惺惺跟小狗道歉，转身就变脸，结果海哥正好出来看见了。嚯！好小子还有两副面孔呢！见到海哥立马就开始演上了。<br/>茶水小王：你快拦住！！！！老子的cp不能be！<br/>助理小陈：蹲一个he结局<br/>炮仗身边最后一个电冰箱：be个屁！！！！海哥理都没理他，那叫一个狂拽酷炫屌炸天！我真想跟你们开群视频学一下，下巴一扬！眼睛瞥了他一眼，说，没兴趣。<br/>办公室a旁边的b桑：SOS好酷<br/>助理小陈：想做海哥的马子！<br/>宣发-婧婧：@助理小陈 你顶多是海哥的狗腿子。</p><p>李东海没有回车上等，穿了件厚外套站在片场，面无表情盯着场中央走戏。沈青说了上半句没了下半句，两句话又得要过来台词本照着念。<br/>李东海看了一阵，冷哼一声，什么也没说直接拖了把椅子坐下，翘着二郎腿，双手抱臂冷冷看着。总制片就坐在他旁边，他们也不算很熟悉，总制片是他叔叔辈的前辈，小时候家里吃饭的时候来过。<br/>他的反应不是很好，总制片听到他不满的重重叹气，笑道。<br/>“累了就回去吧。”<br/>“潘叔，咱们有这么缺钱吗？”李东海半开玩笑说道“您的剧不像是会这样的啊。”<br/>“都是人情嘛，没办法。”<br/>李东海表示理解，点了点头，笑道“也是，就是苦了我家小孩了，好不容易给增肥了几斤，又瘦没了。”<br/>“昨晚他回来，做梦背台词背了半宿，我都没睡好。唉。”<br/>李东海说着，又叹了口气，眼角余光瞥着总制片的反应。他已经暗示的够明显了，这要听不懂，那就是在装傻了。<br/>果不其然，总制片还是卖了他一个面子。<br/>“累坏了吧，我跟导演商量一下，等这小年轻走了全组放个假。”总制片拍拍李东海的肩“明儿让赫宰休息休息，晚两个小时再开工吧。”</p><p>闻言，李东海笑开，目的达到了。</p><p>现在已经临近深夜了，片场外围还围着数量不少的代拍和前线。李东海也分不清哪个是哪个，等的无聊起身出去转一圈，见有一些镜头跟着自己，招招手。影帝长得好看，夜里灯光昏昏暗暗竟然也好看，明媚皓齿的，笑起来灯光汇聚在眼底。<br/>李东海笑眯眯招手，想到明天早上可以一起赖个床心情极好，又绕着边缘走了一圈，难得好心的营业了一会。只不过夜里实在是冷，他走了一会又裹紧外套跑回去。正巧许恩元从车里抱出两个毯子，一个给他一个抱着递给小宋。李东海接过来，多嘴问了一句。<br/>“这干嘛呢？”<br/>“唉。”<br/>小助理叹了口气，努努嘴“那位，到现在记不住词，NG八百次了，我都快背下来了。”<br/>李东海瞧了眼，李赫宰冷的发抖，这种天夜里是有些凉的，他让助理赶紧把毯子送过去，自己坐下来裹紧。<br/>“怪不得天天弄到这么晚，就这进度，下半夜能结束吗。”<br/>“听说有一次两个小时就能拍完的东西愣是拍了一晚上都没结束，他的戏已经减了不少了。”</p><p>片场人多口杂，李东海没有再问下去，轻轻地叹了口气，想到这实在是比许恩元形容的还要夸张了点。<br/>他坐在那一直陪着，最后连总导总制片都走了还在原地。夜里越来越冷，李东海实在看不下去，把李赫宰叫过来，让沈青自己磨那点破台词。剧组没有再多的椅子，李赫宰裹着毯子走过来，拉着李东海的手晃了晃。<br/>“你回去吧，我这边结束就回去了。”<br/>“没事，等你一会儿。”他拉着李赫宰的手让人压低身体，“先告诉你个好消息，明天我们可以睡个懒觉，制片跟导儿商量完了，咱们都放两个小时的假。”<br/>李赫宰有些疲态的脸立刻扬起来，眉飞色舞的使眼神。<br/>“真的啊！！！”他干脆蹲下来，握住李东海的两只手捧到自己冻僵的脸上。<br/>“哥哥，我脸冻僵了，一会演不好了。”<br/>“我看过你的戏，赫宰，你就是脸瘫痪了都比他演得好。”<br/>李赫宰无语，无奈笑道“哥哥...你这话说的真是....听不出好坏。”<br/>“你知道什么意思就行了。”李东海拍了拍自己的大腿，“坐吗？”</p><p>李赫宰看了眼周围的人，一副勉为其难的样子坐到李东海腿上，他实在是太累了。为了那点几乎不存在的面子，他只坐了几分钟就立马站起来，摇摇头说自己不累，还煞有介事地挺了挺胸膛，给李东海站了个军姿来。<br/>李东海看他一阵，噗嗤的笑出声。<br/>“那要不你坐着，我站一会儿，反正我都坐很久了。”<br/>“那不行...哥哥你坐着，我要是结束了咱们现在都应该回去了，也不用在这耗着。”李赫宰摇摇头，四处看了看，又往李东海身边贴近了一些。<br/>其实他真的好累，也有点委屈，一整天的戏拍下来本来就已经够累，又摊上这样的合作伙伴，每天都累的不想走路还要硬打起精神来。他想跟李东海亲亲抱抱讨点安慰，也碍于这里不方便都不能做。他前后看了看，靠着李东海而立，两个人的手在毯子下边紧紧地牵着。李东海用拇指时不时摩挲他的手背，轻轻拍了拍。</p><p>当天收工以后返回酒店的路上，明明已经下半夜，明明应该所有人都在睡觉。李赫宰却在SNS上看到了广为传播的超清精修的自己坐在李东海大腿上的图，好几个角度，连他们的表情都拍得清清楚楚。<br/>发出来才两个多小时，已经被转了上万条。<br/>他悔的肠子都快青了，看着各种分析攻受的小作文头皮发麻，早知道会这样累死都要当一个站柱。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-<br/>by：玻璃</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>